Piezas desterradas en el tiempo
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Cuatro estaciones, tres personas rotas y cuatro piezas desterradas en el tiempo. Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. invierno del noventa y seis

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Palabras:** 155.

 **Capítulos** : 1/4.

 **N/A** : Esta recopilación es lo que denominaré como "conjunto de piezas desterradas" que cuentan la historia, no la totalidad de la misma, sino una parte, de Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los títulos de cada pieza son una pista de lo que vais a encontraros. :)

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **1**

 **invierno del noventa y seis**

Cubierto por un fino pijama, que nada hace para ahuyentar el frío, su cuerpo se ve afectado por la nieve. Ignorando las advertencias de su magia y siendo muy consciente del dolor agudo que nace en su pecho y la asfixia, Daphne sabe que no puede hacer nada para salvarlo, para impedir que cometa una locura.

Es demasiado tarde. Rota, porque no hay otra palabra que describa mejor como se siente, se abraza con fuerza y suplica, a la nada, a cualquiera, que ocurra un milagro.

—Te vas a resfriar, Greengrass.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —exige violenta sin volverse.

Un manto de calor se extiende a su alrededor. Es un hechizo.

—Lo mismo que tú —dice, exhalando una bocanada de humo. Está fumando—. Te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? El gilipollas se ha dejado marcar.

Daphne ahoga un sollozo.

—Es su culpa —solloza.

Zabini asiente. Ninguno añade nada más, los dos saben a quién se está refiriendo.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	2. primavera del noventa y cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Palabras:** 155.

 **Capítulos** : 2/4.

 **N/A** : Esta recopilación es lo que denominaré como "conjunto de piezas desterradas" que cuentan la historia, no la totalidad de la misma, sino una parte, de Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los títulos de cada pieza son una pista de lo que vais a encontrar. :)

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **2**

 **primavera del noventa y cuatro**

En el primer día de la primavera, Theo le entrega una rosa a Greengrass. Para todo sangre pura, un acto tan inocente como aquel supone una promesa irrompible, siempre que el obsequiado acepte, y que varía dependiendo de la flor.

Daphne toma la rosa con delicadeza y le da una sonrisa a cambio. Parece tímida, recatada incluso, pero es toda una actuación. Porque, más tarde, en la protección de la Sala Común, y para la absoluta vergüenza de alguien que siempre pasa desapercibido, abrazará a Theo con fuerza.

Blaise parpadea desconcertado. No sabe cómo sentirse, ya que él también ha recibido una flor, una nomeolvides, que, en la lengua perdida, que muy pocos conocen al dedillo, simboliza el amor eterno. El muchacho imagina, un tanto dolido, que Theodore desconoce el significado, que solo ha querido ser amable.

No obstante, dejará un pétalo azul en su almohada y soñará con que Theo también acepta su promesa.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?_

 _Gracias de antemano a Bell, porque, sin_ Sépanlo con flores _, nunca habría dado a parar con la nomeolvides. Mi conocimiento sobre las flores, y su lenguaje, es prácticamente inexistente. Id a ver su recopilación sobre la tercera generación, encontraréis historias breves y maravillosas donde las flores son prácticamente las protagonistas. Y aprenderéis mucho, eso seguro._

 _Y, por supuesto, gracias a todas esas personitas que se tomen un minuto para leerme. Sois geniales. :)_

 _PD: ¿Es Theo consciente del significado de las flores? ¿Puedo un niño a su edad hacer tales promesas de amor? Quién sabe._


	3. otoño del noventa y nueve

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Palabras:** 155.

 **Capítulos** : 3/4.

 **N/A** : Esta recopilación es lo que denominaré como "conjunto de piezas desterradas" que cuentan la historia, no la totalidad de la misma, sino una parte, de Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los títulos de cada pieza son una pista de lo que vais a encontrar. :)

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **3**

 **otoño del noventa y nueve**

El tiempo empieza a refrescar y la noche cae con premura. El verano se despide temeroso y la gente actúa como si no fuera a volver. Ajeno al mundo, Theo agarra su taza de café para entrar en calor, mientras espera.

Es Daphne, con un vestido verde y una chaqueta de pana enorme, quien aparece primero. Está preciosa.

—Perdona —se disculpa con un beso—. ¿Y Blaise? ¿No estaba contigo?

Theo niega sutilmente con la cabeza. Es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, de sus ojos azules y sus rizos revoltosos. Daphne le sonríe tímidamente. Un brillo pícaro en sus ojos delata sus intenciones.

—Ni lo pienses —le advierte en broma.

Blaise, vestido como si todavía estuvieran en agosto, toma asiento y se come la última galleta.

—¡Eh! —protestan

—Me apetece un chocolate caliente —sentencia divertido.

Para Theo, la rutina es esto y no lo cambiaría por nada. Son felices. Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	4. verano del dos mil dos

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Palabras:** 155.

 **Capítulos** : 4/4.

 **N/A** : Esta recopilación es lo que denominaré como "conjunto de piezas desterradas" que cuentan la historia, no la totalidad de la misma, sino una parte, de Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Los títulos de cada pieza son una pista de lo que vais a encontrar. :)

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **5**

 **verano del dos mil dos**

Blaise enciende un cigarro, mientras observa la tranquilidad que abraza la isla. Theo está en la ducha refrescándose y tarareando esa canción ochentera que tanto le gusta, y cuyo nombre Daphne no recuerda. Ella prefiere permanecer bajo las sábanas, disfrutando de ese breve instante donde el sudor y el olor a sexo resultan agradables.

—Eh, acaparadora, déjame un sitio.

Blaise le agarra del tobillo y le da un leve tirón. Daphne protesta.

—Hace calor… ¡quítate, idiota!

—¿Tienes calor, eh? Antes no parecía importarte… —dice pícaro. Daphne enrojece.

—Antes tenías tu lengua ocupada.

—Eso se puede arreglar…

Theo aparece en ese momento. Luce descansado y dispuesto a dormir unas pocas horas. Mañana tienen un día ajetreado, porque Blaise quiere enseñarles Santorini y el resto de islas, pero, en ese instante, ninguno piensa en sus vacaciones, en excursiones o en nada que no sea aprovechar la noche un minuto más.

¿Qué importa el calor? Es una nimiedad.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, una historia donde ellos tres pudieran ser felices juntos, porque tres personas pueden tener una relación sana y fuerte. Me habría gustado hacer algo más extenso y elaborado para estos tres, porque se lo merecen, pero tengo cientos de oportunidades más y otras cientos de ideas para llevarlo a cabo, así que seguro que aparezco un día con algo más "grande" para estos niños.

Se podría decir que esta recopilación es un experimento, depende de vosotros, hipotéticos lectores, decir si ha funcionado o no. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Recordad que el límite de palabras ( _de nuevo_ ) ha jugado en mi contra ( _¡qué novedad!_ ).

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: Iba a ser una historia triste, pero no fui capaz...


End file.
